Beautiful Soul
by Ninja of the Sky
Summary: The Kiss of Death is a ship that is ruled by their lovely captain: Naruto. She is born for this job, ruling the sky with her best friends: Gaara, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Shikamaru and Iruka. But what happeneds when they capture odd beings...?
1. Kitsune and Sand Demon

**Main Pair(s): Sasuke x FEM Naruto, Kakashi x FEM Iruka, Sai x FEM Gaara, Kiba x FEM Shikamaru, Ino x Sakura.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_In a world where the world male means nothing. Where female means nothing. A world...where males and females know nothing about each other. A world where Mechs, robots in which are used for fighting and killing, rule the military system. Where woman are Sky Soldiers, the military worst nightmare._

_Where a group of females, Kiss of Death they are called, meet up with males and soon...fall in love with them._

* * *

**Chapter one:**

"Men, we are dealing with something that even we, the Konoha Military, can't deal with: the Kiss of Death." an elderly man said, pipe in hand. He put the pipe in his mouth, and inhaled. With his eyes closed, he let out the smoke he had been holding. He glanced around the small room, looking at the many different faces of his closest friends. The man pushed aside his white robe, indicating that he was the Captain, or Hokage. The old man's brown eyes held slight worry as he spoke next.

"We need to make sure that this problem...gets solved soon. These men are the only ones who can truly get under the military surveillance and live to tell the tale," the old man took another drag on his pipe, before he sighing.

"Like I said before, these 'Kiss of Death' people aren't the normal criminals. And, just so you all know...they had stolen something very vital to Konoha: Kyuubi's Scroll."

Around the oak table -the one in which everyone else were sitting behind- the men gasped.

"This is outrageous!" yelled a man, much to the Hokage's distaste. He rubbed his head, he felt a headache coming. "Not even men of the Military, low ranks that is, know about that damn scroll! How the hell could a bunch of...of idiots find out about the damn scroll?"

A man snorted, glaring at the one who just spoke. "Didn't you hear the Hokage, you old fool? They hacked into the system!" he yelled, clearly mad. The other glared and stood up, making his chair fly backwards.

"You damn _maggot_! I've been in his damn chair longer then you, so you should learn to respect your elders!" the other laughed, and stood up also.

"Oh? Well you should learn to pick fights with people who are lower rank then you, you piece of shit!" he yelled back. At that, the whole room was filled with loud yelling and rude comments. The Hokage has said nothing yet, only setting down his pipe and rubbing his temples. He was getting far to old to be dealing with children. However, at this thought, he chuckled softly to himself.

SLAM!

All of their attention, even the Hokage's, went to a smiling masked man who just slammed down his beloved orange book. His silver hair stood in the air, as if it knew nothing of gravity. His un-covered brown eye held a faint sparkle of enjoyment as he tilted his head in a cute way. When he spoke, his voice was calm and sweet, making the men around him shiver.

"I do believe that we are all men here, not children. Plus, it's not a nice way to act in front of our Captain...I bet he's truly ashamed of the Konoha's Military, seeing you all like this." even behind that dark blue mask, everyone could tell that he was smiling. At those words, however, there was a faint 'I'm sorry, Captain' as the men sat down. The man with the silver hair turned to his Captain and smiled once more.

"The floors all yours, Captain." this brought a true smile to the Captain's face.

"Thank you Kakashi. Now, as I was saying..." the old man rubbed his chin, his face showed true thoughtfulness.

"About the Kyuubi's Scroll, Captain," Kakashi helped, a smile never leaving his bright and lovely face. The old man nodded, chuckling.

"Yes, yes. The Kyuubi's Scroll. As you all know, the scroll is worth more then millions. It was given--"

"We know the story, Captain. So why don't you get on with it?" said a voice in the back. The Hokage sighed and rubbed his neck slightly.

"Forgive me, I seem to forget all about your cocky ways, General Uchiha. Fine, I'll get to the point." the old man let silence take over for a few moments, making all of his men -minus Kakashi, who was still smiling- shift and feel uncomfortable.

"We need to get it back because the day of the Kyuubi is coming by. And it has been 124 years since he had given it to us."

Silence filled the room once more.

"What do you--?"

"The Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon, is going to pay Konoha a little visit in a year's time...and he won't be too happy to see that the scroll is gone." Kakashi said, in a bright tone. The men around the table looked at Kakashi before looking at the Hokage. Who could only nod and sigh at Kakashi's odd way of giving horrible news.

"Kakashi? I want you and your men -Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba- to go and find the Kiss of Death. Understand?"

Before the leader of the Uchiha Clan could say anything, Kakashi stood and bowed, a smile showing.

"As you wish, Captain."

* * *

_I love how the wind dances on my face_

_I love the way the white clouds float along the blue sky_

_I love the feeling of flying_

_I love being a Sky Princess!_

_-Naruto, Captain of Kiss of Death_

* * *

"Captain, Mechs at three o'clock." called a bored voice which belonged to a female with bushy pony-tail. Her brown eyes laid on the radar which showed four red blinking dots, coming for them. A slender finger tapped the radar, making sure that it held the right information. When she saw the blinking lights heading faster toward them, she sighed once more. She turned her spinning chair around and looked at her captain. She was sitting down in the head chair, which was dull blue. A young female sat there, playing with her golden locks, her baby blue eyes looked into brown ones. An evil smirk was showing, making her scars on her cheeks curl up slightly, making her look like a fox.

Without a word, she female stood up, hands on her hips. She walked to the large window in front of the ship. Blue eyes watched white, puffy clouds float in the sky as their ship went threw the sky in a fast-like pace.

"Here that ladies? It's time to kick some ass." She yelled happily. She started to walk around, hands now behind her back.

"Gaara, I want you to take the Sand Demon out and I'll go with you. Iruka, make sure that the Sand Demon and Kitsune are ready to go out. Shikamaru, you watch and make sure no more of those damn things are coming. Ino, I'm counting on you to make sure that Kiss of Death has a level two force field around it. Got it?" she barked the order, clearing enjoying herself. The women nodded and rushed to their battle stations.

The blond Captain walked out with a red head. The red head wore deep red shorts that went to her knees. She also wore a brown, a sandy brown, loose shirt that was tucked into her red shorts. Her shoulder to red hair was spiked slightly, and held jewelsin it. Her jade eyes had dark rings around them, bringing them out. Two golden loops were pierced in one of her ears. She also had a slash around her hips. Boots were on her feet.

Unlike the red head walk next to her, the Captain had her long golden hair tied back in a tight bun, bangs hanging in her face, as chop sticks held it into place. She wore a skin tight orange shirt with fishnet elbow and knee guarders. She wore short, so very short, yellow shorts that were loose on the girl. Golden loops were around her wrist, jingling as she moved. The girl also had on a necklace, with a blue crystal in the end. The blue crystal sparkled when the sun hit it.

"Hey, Captain, just wanna update ya," a voice called, echoing threw the chambers where the Sand Demon and Kitsune were held. The place was a mess; that was for sure. The corners of the tall chamber held ugly webs that would twitch when air was blown on them. The whole entire chamber was dark, even with the lights on. However, shinning Mechs were easily seen; the Sand Demon and the Kitsune.

The Sand Demon was a Mech that had a dark color to it, like sand once it gets wet. The head piece was a racoon's head, with ruby red eyes. The hands of the Mech were claws, silver death claws, that would tear up any Mech out there. The Mech was one the finest there was; yet only one person could pilot one and it was Gaara. However, the Sand Demon was deathly slow, but the lack of speed was only brought up by it's demon like strength.

Unlike the Sand Demon, the Kitsune was made for speed. The body frame was made from the lightest of silver, making it light and easy to handle. The head piece was that of a fox, with a slender nose and gentle yellow eyes. The body color of the Mech was a deep orange; like flames. The Mech also had claws, but they were longer and slightly sharper.

Both Mechs were rare; so they were sought after. But, they would only had one master and one master only. They stood tall, taller then any building they had ever seen, and proud. Steel wires held it onto place, making sure that it would fall over. It was actually odd; steel wires holding onto large Mechs like these...without tearing?

"Talk Ino. And it better be good," The Captain nodded to Gaara, who made her way toward the only elevator. Laughter filled the chamber.

"Dammit, Naruto, just 'cause yer the damn Captain; don't mean ya could be that way. For fuck sake..."

The Captain shook her head and walked toward Gaara, who had gotten the old gate open. Naruto and Gaara stepped in it, making the old steel groan.

"Ino!"

"Find, dammit. Well, Shikamaru just told me that there's more about these damn Mechs. She told me to tell ya to be careful."

Naruto leaned back and barked a laugh, filling the chamber once more with a music-like sound. She glanced lazily at Gaara, who had her jade eyes shut and was smirking.

"C'mon Ino. You should know Gaara and me aren't ones to get into trouble."

Naruto knew that Ino had rolled her eyes just now. "Yea, yea. Just make sure yer ass is back. Iruka said ramen would be up for grabs tonight."

Naruto's eyes went wide, as she grinned.

"'Bout time Iruka cooked it. I was starting to wonder if she could even cook anymore!"

Ino's laughter rang through the intercom, "Iruka told me to tell ya, 'I changed my mind'. But, that don't matter now, dammit. You need to get yer ass on the damn Mech of yours. Gaara, Shikamaru told me to tell you that yer sis' wants you to make sure yer damn 'coon has fresh water. See ya when ya get back." the intercom turned off; making the chamber silent.

Gaara turned to see her lovely captain pout, her bottom lip shaking and glisaning.

"Why does she always have to do that to me! Always!" Naruto ranted, clearly wanting her ramen. Gaara sighed and folded her arms, she hated when her captain was like this. With a sigh, she shook her head.

"Captain, please...focus on the mission ahead. We can't loose half of the Kitsune because you wish to have...ramen." she spoke to her captain with such kindness, that it made her feel sick. Without looking at her captain, she closed her eyes and waited for the elevator to stop. And much to her pleasure, it did just that.

With a jerk, the old elevator stopped. Gaara swung the old gate open and walked toward the Sand Demon, Naruto going the opposite way to the Kitsune.

The Kitsune and Sand Demon's doors opened when Naruto and Gaara pressed a code. When the doors opened, each female jumped into the Mech and smirked. Almost at the same time, they put an ear piece in there ear and strapped in.

"It's about time...man...this is so troublesome... Naruto, Gaara it seems that the Mechs are waiting for you...and I don't feel like taking care of your Mechs right now...so don't get beaten up to bad, okay?" Shikamaru's voice was heard on the other side of the ear piece. Without saying nothing, the two girls nodded and started to turn on their Mechs.

Switching on the Artemis IV fire control system, Jump Jets, and radar, the two girls look at the large screen ahead of them. Within moments, Naruto and Gaara both saw each other. Naruto waved at Gaara, wearing a large grin, showing off her lovely white teeth. Gaara only nodded and put her pale hands onto the controllers. She only picked one of her hands and put in by her ear, putting the ear piece slightly farther in her ear.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" Gaara said softly through the piece, putting her hand that she brought up back down to the controller. Gaara saw Naruto grin wider, if that was even possible. She nodded, "Ready?" she said, cracking her knuckles. Gaara sighed and held onto the gears that made her so that she could be in control of the Mech. She nodded slightly and pressed a blue button.

The steel wires that held onto the Sand Demon broke off, making it free. Naruto did the same. The Mechs' turned around and faced a closed wall.

"Shikamaru, get the tunnel ready."

"Yeah, Yeah...so troublesome..."

The wall that they faced started to split together, making the bright tunnel-like path show. Hearing a sigh in the ear piece, Shikamaru flicked a switch, making the tunnel become filled with a powerful wind source. Naruto rose a brow.

"I installed it when you were sleeping. You see, the chakra would make your Mech reach it's destination faster. Thought it would be most helpful." was Shikamaru's bored explanation. Naruto giggled and nodded.

"Cool. Ya did something useful."

A sigh. "Whatever. Just go kick some ass, okay? I'm gonna go to sleep."

Naruto laughed and made Kitsune take a step closer to the edge of the tunnel. Kitsune turned to the Sand Demon, and waved it over. The Sand Demon made it's way toward the tunnel and nodded to the Kitsune. Turning their attention to the gate way, the Mechs jumped into it.

The Mechs landed onto the platform with a jerk. Nothing seemed to happen, until Ino's voice rang through their ears.

"Alright, listen up, dammit. I am not gonna repeat myself. When I start the count down, the tunnel with be hella bright, so don't worry yer pretty lil' heads off. Yer gonna jerk once the chakra goes into yer Jet Jumps,"

"Wait...what?" Naruto asked, clearly confuesd.

"She means that the chakra is going to go into the Jet Jumps -you know, the 'feet' of the Mech- and become the main souce of power." Gaara explained, cheaking through her system once more. Naruto laughed softly.

"Y-yeah...totally knew that..."

"No, ya didn't anyways. Once you reach out there, make sure that yer ear peices are still workin', Shikamaru said that the chakra might be strong enough to make the conaction become all fuzzy. Anyways," Ino explained, "Ready?"

"Duuh!"

"Yes."

Ino sighed and looked at her controling system. She opened a small clear box that held a bright red button.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"ONE!" yelled Naruto, almost jumping in her seat from anticipation. Ino sighed and pressed the button.

Both Mechs, just like Ino had said, jerked violently. Naruto and Gaara, both, looked at their energy power and their eyes went wide. Slowly, but surely, the chakra went right to the fuel, power, ranged, and speed systems. Naruto let out a 'whoop' and pumped her fist into the air, while Gaara only stayed emotionalness.

"Get ready, ladies." a voice rang through their ear peices. Naruto and Gaara gripped onto their controllers and grinned.

At the speed, reaching over 200, the Mechs were shot out of the Kiss of Death and out into the air. As they were shot out, the chakra was blasting through the Jet Jumps, making them insently become balanced. The Kitsune seemed to come alive as it twisted and turned around, almost like cheaking herself out. Suddenly, she pumped her fist in the air. As the Kistsune rejoysed, the Sand Demon just stood there, waiting for a cammand.

However, the Sand Demon didn't need to wait that long because the four Mechs came into veiw. The Sand Demon looked over at the now dancing Kitsune and shook her head. Without warning, she turned toward her targets and blasted chakra from her jet jumps, making her go faster toward the four. When the Kitsune turned around to see that the Sand Demon had already tooken off, the Mech childishly pouted; arms becoming crossed and stomping her foot in the air. So, after her little pouting, she also blasted her chakra and was next to the Sand Demon within seconds.

The Sand Demon glanced over at the Kitsune and sighed when the Kitsune put a 'victory' sign.

"Ready?" Gaara asked Naruto through the ear peice as she watched their enemy get their large guns out, coming out of their arms. However, before any of the Mechs could beat the hell out of each other, the other Mech - the leader - spoke to the Kitsune and Sand Demon.

"You there, who are you?" the person asked, voice deep and rich. Naruto took the time to look at the other Mechs. They all looked like dogs, the head peice, that is. There body color was black, having no intresting color like the Kitsune and Sand Demon. They didn't have long claws like them, but their guns (the ones on their arms) were large and looked very powerful. Shikamaru suddenly came into their ear peice, her voice was slightly on edge.

"Naruto. They hacked into your Mechs. No worrys, though, they can't hear me. Just make small talk with them so I can hack into their systems."

Naruto smirked and nodded.

"How was your nap, Shikamaru?"

"Horriable. Ino pounced on me and told me...you know you always find yourself in troublesome situations."

Naruto could only laugh and turned her attention to the Mechs. "Heh, should I be the one asking you that, mutt?" Naruto replyed, giggling. She could hear the people in the Mechs growl at her in a dog way. However, a different voice took over, sounding happy and cheerful.

"Well, I will tell you who we are...so you could tell us who you are, deal?"

"Depends if I wanna tell ya." Naruto smirked. She made Kitsune flex her hands, or claws, and shift slightly. The Kitsune looked over at the Sand Demon, who just stood there and waited.

There was a small sigh as one of the Dog Mechs folded it's arms and shook it's head.

"I don't know about these men here," Naruto and Gaara titled their heads and wondered what 'men' ment, "but I am in no mood for fighting. You see, I just got my beloved Mech a paint job and everything. So, could we just board your ship and talk...peacefully? Like the good men we are?"

The Kitsune looked over at the Sand Demon and pointed at them. The Sand Demon could only shrug. Once more, Shikamaru's voice rang through their ear peice.

"They're looking for the Kiss of Death, Naruto. What do you want to do? This is far to troublesome..."

Naruto sighed and licked her lips.

"Aren't you the brains? What should I do, Shikamaru?"

"Well, I think we should let them come in...I could get Temari and her 'Kittens' to meet you at the platform. We could take them prisonor. What do you say?"

Naruto smirked at her friend's evil way of thinking.

"I think I've feel in love with you."

"...Troublesome woman..."

"Make it happen Shikamaru and you'll get a week's time off. I'll make Temari take over your spot..." Naruto said, smiling, knowing that Shikamaru would now hurry and get this done. She had only had these moments twice since she'd been with Naruto, and would make it for the best.

The Kitsune looked over at the Dogs and nodded.

"Alright. Come with us...and I should let you know, don't try anything...or we will kill ya." Naruto said, all to happy. The Sand Demon nodded to the Kitsune and made their way to their ship. The Dogs following.

"Hey Gaara?" Naruto's useal cheerful voice, was slightly dull and wonderous.

"Yes, Captain?" Gaara answered, slightly in a daze.

"What is... 'men'?" She asked, glancing back at the Dogs. Naruto heared Gaara sigh.

"I don't know."

"Oh...sorry for bothering you then."

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, her voice was slightly on edge.

"Mhm?"

"Sorry."

Naruto giggled and waved it off, and so did Kistune.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

**End of Chapter one.**

**What do you think? Was it good? Bad? Maybe both?**

**Forgive me if I didn't make since. I need some help with this one...anyone up to the job?**

**As I bet you all can tell, the grammer and spelling is awful.**

**Any help would be welcome.**

**I tend to hate Flames. So, go easy on me if you are going to Flame me.**

**Burning to death isn't a way I wish to die, trust me.**

**Well. Thank you for reading.**

**I will try, yes try, to update as soon as possable. But, who the hell knows?**

**-sighs- I just wanted to leave his chapter with some of my...favorite quotes. I might do this from time to time...Anyway, this is Team Seven.**

**Enjoy.**

**Uzumaki Naruto:**

**"I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... that is my ninja way!"**

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

**"I understand now. Even if I must take the devil's fruit, I must gain power. I am an avenger."**

**Hatake Kakashi:**

**"Naruto, it's nice that you removed the poison so spiritedly, but you'll bleed to death if you lose any more... seriously."**

**"A cute girl stopped me on the way, so I danced."**

**Haruno Sakura:**

**"On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have family, and I have friends but if you're gone... To me... It will be the same as being alone." _(To Sasuke)_**

**"Shannaro!"**


	2. Boobs and Dicks

**Oi. Thank you for the Reviews. **

**I thought I wouldn't get any...**

**Oh. I forgot something.**

**Don't own Naruto. If so, why would be here, writing this, eh?**

**Well...no warnings.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

As the Mechs landed into the open way of the Kiss of Death, Naruto sighed happily. She was glad that some of the problems were solved, glad that Temari could now take care of things, and not her or Gaara. As the Kitsune and Sand Demon reached their 'spiecal' places, Naruto took the time to now shut down everything. With everything shut down, Naruto opened the Mech's door. Before she gotten out, she let out a large yawn, tanish arms shooting into the air: stretching. With her body feeling better, Naruto finally exited her Mech.

She turned her head to see the ever-so silent Gaara, getting out of her Mech. Naruto smiled as Gaara gave her a small nod. Naruto giggled childishly as she skipped over to Gaara, the metal floor ringing slightly. Gaara glanced lazily at Naruto and sighed as she pointed toward a dark corner; secretly telling her that her sister, Temari, was there with all of her 'Kittens'.

The Mech Chamber was dark, making it where the other Mechs pilot's could see very well. However, they - all four of them - gotten out of their Mechs and waited for further intrusions.

"God damnit! This is shit, and you all fucking know it!" yelled a voice, after stumbling over something. There was a sigh.

"Kiba, try not to kill yourself, alright?" a voice, calm and collected said. He almost seemed bored.

"Yeah, dope. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Fuck. If that was the case I'd be fucking Sai all the damn time, teme." the first to talk, Kiba, laughed. There was a loud slapping sound and a whine.

"That's what you get, you fuck head."

"Now, now Sasuke. Be nice. He does speak the truth."

"Shut the hell up Sai. No one asked you." Sasuke growled, clearly annoyed. Sai sighed and shook his head in the darkness.

However, their chat was cut short as a cute-sounding giggle cut through the darkness.

"Alright. Come on out."

The lights suddenly flickered on, showing four men - Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba - and over thirty women with guns in their hands. However...no one spoke.

A woman, a pink haired one with lovely green eyes, blerted something out, something that everyone in the room was thinking.

"What the hell are they?"

* * *

_Everything happens for a reason_

_Thus, Fate is formed. _

* * *

"Captain?" a small voice called into a small room. The Hokage looked up from his paperwork and nodded to the Uchiha General to come in. He watched as the Uchiha made hesitant strides to him. As the General sat down, he spoke in a sorrow filled tone, full of stress and worry.

"The four Mechs you sent out..."

"Yes?"

"Their...gone..."

* * *

_Fate: the believing of a higher power; something in which_

_Weak people trust in as unwanted events come into place. _

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba could only stare at the beings around them; their gaze unblinking. The beings were beautiful; wearing short shorts that should of been illegal to wear, hair so long some would have to tie it back, eyes so soft yet so sharp, bodies that had the perfect curves, and...odd round things on their chests. However, their gazes shifted to a beautiful blond person coming toward them. Her blue eyes locking with each and every one of them: full of amazement.

As she approached them; she smiled. It was a smile of an angel's. Perfect white teeth showed as her rosy lips held onto the little moisture given. However, as the men were checking her out; she was doing the same with them.

She, Naruto, found it amusing in how they dressed: all in a perfect uniform which was a simple black suit with a yellow slash on their right shoulder, showing their rank. They also had on odd looking shoes, ones that sparkled in the light. They almost looked the same, save for their hair color and eye color.

Two of them had lovely dark pools for eyes, showing little color. However, one had hair that framed his face, his bangs that is, and stood up in spikes in the back. The other had hair that was slightly shorter then the others. One held a smirk, the other a small and fake smile.

She turned to see one who had lovely, soft looking brown hair. He had tattoos that looked like fangs, red ones at that. His light brown eyes held confusion and slight anger. Probably from all of the guns pointed at him. His skin was darker then the two pale boys who stood next to him.

The last being, was a person with hair so silver it amazed her that hair could be that color without being so old. His only eye, since half of his face was covered in dark blue silk, was bright and full of color. He tilted his head at her as she came closer.

Without thinking, she rubbed his chest.

The being's eye went wide as he felt the soft hands of the person who stood before him. Her hands rubbed around circles, rubbing his chest. She tilted her head as her hands reached lower, rubbing his tight stomach. Letting a shiver of slight pleasure run through his body, he watched her go even lower. However, before she could make her way toward..._that_ part of his body, a soft voice called her.

"Naruto...you might not want to do that." a red head said. The men looked at her with amazement, her eyes were so lovely and deep with emotion. Jealously. Anger. Confusion. The person called Naruto giggled softly, as she shook her head.

"Awe, Gaara! You should come over and feel them. They don't have boobs!"

"Really? Who would of thought!" yelled a cocky voice. The beings watched as Naruto glared at the other.

"Shut the hell up, Temari!" she yelled, putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her tongue as she walked closer to another friend of hers. The female, who was seemingly Temari, had on a tight tan belly shirt that showed off her perfect skin and jeweled belly button. She wore a pair of black slacks that were far to baggy on her, almost making her wear the skull-buckle belt she wore. Her hair was tied back in four bunches of straw-like hair. She held onto her gun, aiming at the strange men.

"Whatever, brat. Just 'cause your the Captain, don't mean shit to me." Temari smirked, "but what means something...is what am I gonna do to these lovely...things here?" she said as she walked closer to Naruto, waving her machine gun in the air. Naruto laughed when Temari fired at their feet, making them jump back.

"Now, now, Temari. Be nice." Naruto giggled as she turned to a girl with green eyes and pink hair.

"Sakura-san, can ya get Ino and Shikamaru down here? I wanna ask them something." as the beautiful girl nodded and hurried off, Naruto turned her attention to the strange beings once more.

"Who are ya? I mean...I know one of you is 'Sasuke', 'Sai', and 'Kiba'. But...if so...then who is the last one?" Naruto asked, her head tilted. "And why do you not have boobs?" Naruto watched as the beings shifted slightly before the one with silver hair spoke in a smooth voice.

"Well, I'm Kakashi. The one you didn't have the name of. The brown haired one is Kiba. Sasuke is the one with the spiky hair, and the last is Sai. And for the, um, problem with...erm...boobs...I don't know..." Kakashi said, slightly nervous and feeling out of place for the first time in his life. Naruto nodded and walked closer to him, placing her hands, once more, on his tight stomach.

"You have a tight stomach. It feels nice." Naruto said, with a wink. If Kakashi wasn't any other man, he would of blushed. But he only hide behind his smiling face. But, he gasped when Naruto bent down and poked _the_ spot that he didn't want her to touch. His 'manhood'.

Kakashi could hear Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba chuckle at his bad luck. However, the red head from before went to Sasuke and tilted her head, jade eyes cutting through his very soul. For once, Sasuke felt himself flinch. Gaara placed her hand on his pale cheek, eyes draining of all emotion.

Naruto giggled and poked Kakashi, making him groan softly. She titled her head slightly and grinned, one in which showed playfulness.

"Oh my...how troublesome...Naruto, Gaara, don't touch them!" a voice yelled from across the room. The women with the machine guns stepped aside as the lazy genius made her way toward them, along with a blond. Naruto and Gaara's head snapped toward Shikamaru and Ino, nodding. Naruto stood up, walking toward her friend, secretly saving Kakashi from the most embarrassing moment of his life.

Naruto couldn't help a small smile forming when Ino bent down and captured the lips of the blushing girl next to her. Ino's arms were swung over her shoulder, making everyone know that they were together. Once Ino finished kissing her soon-to-be-wife, she glanced at Naruto.

"Tell me, who are the hotties?" Ino asked, with a smirk. She took great pleasure when Sakura pushed her slightly and huffed, looking away from her. Naruto could only chuckle and point to them, in order.

"Kakashi, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai." she said. Ino nodded and turned to whisper something to Shikamaru, who nodded.

"Naruto...um...we need to talk to you about something...erm...important." Shikamaru stated, glancing at Gaara also. Naruto nodded. Shikamaru turned to see Temari smirking. She knew what she was gonna tell her.

"Temari...put these troublesome...men...into the Prison 53, alright?" Shikamaru requested, sounding slightly bored. Temari nodded and waved at the thirty some women behind her.

"You heard the lazy bitch, get a move on!" she barked the order. Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura all left without looking back at the beings, who were staring at them the whole time.

As the five women walked down the long and white hallways of Kiss of Death, they said nothing. They enjoyed what little silence they had; minus the small sounds of Sakura's giggles when Ino grabbed her or kissed her randomly. As they reached Kiss of Death's main point, the view point in which the women could see almost everything, Shikamaru decide to break the silence.

"This is far to troublesome, Naruto. We need to get rid of them." she said in a soft manner, rubbing her forehead slightly.

Naruto's head snapped toward Shikamaru, usually calm and playful blue eyes blazed with passion. "What the hell do you mean, Shikamaru? I wanna keep them!"

Shikamaru sighed once more, shaking her head, "No, Naruto. Stop being so damn troublesome...I mean, why keep something that could get us killed in the long run?"

"What do ya mean, Shika?" Ino asked, holding Sakura from the back. Sakura nodded, also wondering what was going on. Shikamaru sighed loudly. How she just wished her vacation could start early.

"To troublesome to explain...but I guess I have to," Shikamaru yawned slightly, "as you could tell, these...men aren't like us."

"Yeah. They have no boobs...and they have...something between their legs. Kinda odd," Naruto said, rubbing her chin. Shikamaru sighed.

"Other then that, Naruto. I mean..._these men aren't like us_." Shikamaru groaned as she looked at the so very confused face of her Captain. Much to Shikamaru's delight, Gaara finally made herself known and started to explain to their idiot of a Captain.

"Naruto...please listen," Gaara said in a voice which was so very soft, "Shikamaru means that these men don't think the same way as us, nor do they dress, or even act like us. She doesn't mean that we have different body parts, but the personalities. You saw how their Mechs look different from ours; theirs are Dogs that looked the same. Unlike ours which everyone has a different one. Meaning their technology is very complex yet so very boring. Now do you understand?"

Everyone sighed when they saw Naruto laugh and rub the back of her head slightly.

"Um...care to repeat that?"

* * *

_However; few actually believe in 'Fate' as if could be..._

_Slightly undependable._

_And useless._

* * *

Kakashi let out a sigh as he leaned up against the gray wall of the small prison cell. Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba were with him, doing the same. However, the tense silence that hung in the air was broken when Kiba started to laugh softly. The others turned to him and looked as if he was crazy when his laughter became loud. Kiba had his hand over his stomach, shaking his head as he laughed. Getting tired of his laughing, Kakashi glared weakly.

"Why are you laughing, Kiba?"

However, laughter was his only answer. Sasuke shook his head and sighed softly, whispering something about idiotic losers. A moment later, Kiba gasped for a breath. Everyone looked at him.

"Kakashi...you should of seen your face, man." he laughed more, making Sai smile his fake smile and Sasuke smirk. Kakashi could feel the color to his face drain as he watched Kiba in horror. He was laughing, like before, but this time it was louder and had more feeling to it.

Sasuke closed his dark eyes and smirked more, nodding slightly.

"He does have a point, ya know. You did look like you were gonna shit yourself shit-less."

"Sasuke-kun, that makes no sense." Sai said, smiling at the now scowling Uchiha. He 'hn-ed' and turned his head away.

Kakashi also scowled, but at Kiba, and shook his head. He made his way over to him, and hit Kiba right on the head, making him yelp in pain.

"Let's get to bed...dammit." Kakashi mumbled as he went back to his corner and sat down.

Sai tilted his head and giggled softly.

"If I wasn't anyone else, Kakashi-san, I would say your sulking." he said in a chipper and happy tone. Kakashi visibly twitched.

"Shut up Sai."

A giggle and loud whining was the only sound that came from the prison cell.

* * *

"What do you appose we do, Hokage? We can't leave our best men out there, along. Hell, my son is with them." the Uchiha said, his voice trying not to get to loud or rude. The elderly man just sighed and shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do for them, General Uchiha. If you wish, I could get some others on the case; they might be smarter then the last group." he mumbled, rubbing his old chin. However, this action only made the proud Uchiha General explode.

"What the hell do you mean!? Kakashi - as well as Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba - are the best we have! There are no others, dammit!" he yelled, his dark eyes flashing a hidden red color.

"I know." the leader said softly, calmly. The Uchiha could feel his blood boil from his calmness.

"Well, I understand now, old man. You won't do a damn thing because it's not your son who does that, hm? Let me guess; your son is getting fucked by Ibiki, right? Must be a lovely place to be when my son is out there; dying." the Uchiha said, voice now calm. The Hokage sighed as his general walked out of his office, a wood door being slammed as he went out.

"What are you to do, son?" the old man asked the seemingly empty room. The hidden person came out of the darkness, fist clenched tightly.

"I would like permission to take Dog 45 and Wolf 93 to go and find the missing men, father." he said softly, looking down. The old man sighed softly and picked up a form paper, singing it.

"You and Ibiki be careful, now." he said. His only answer was that of a small nod and a soft closing of his door.

* * *

**End of Chapter two.**

**Sorry guys if this was a short chapter. I didn't mean to make it...so damn short. **

**-.-**

**Anyways, about the whole baby thing; you'll find out in the next chapter. **

**In which Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Iruka, Ino, and Sakura have a little sit down with the lovely military dogs.**

**Will be fun, yes?**

**How about you review, yes?**

**:)**


End file.
